Une agréable surprise
by Nynoo
Summary: Malgré son passé et tous les drames, qui lui sont tombés dessus. Sasuke se dit qu'il a quand même beaucoup de chance ! OS, PWP, SasuNaru. Naruto Kitsune. Fic postée pour le SasuNaru Day !


titre: Une agréable surprise

Pairing: SasuNaru

Genre: Romance/Humour/Yaoi

Disclamer: Naruto et compagnie ne sont pas à moi. Je pense que vous seriez au courant sinon..

Avertissement: PWP, donc oui scène de sexe explicite ! OOC

Notes: Cet OS est posté pour le SasuNaru Day. C'est quoi cette date ? Le principe est assez simple, on prend le jour de la date d'anniversaire du uke et le mois de la date d'anniversaire du seme. Naru: 10 octobre. Sasu: 23 juillet... 10 juillet= Sasunaru day ! Je n'ai absolument pas de crédit dans ce concept, c'est Master of the Rebels qui l'a inventé ! Gloire à elle !

Bon je le poste vraiment à la dernière minute (23h45), mais on est toujours le 10/07 ! OUF !

Et je réponds à toutes les reviews que je reçois ! Du moins je l'espère, chui pas très organisée comme fille... -_-' Les réponses de celles anonymes sont sur mon profil. :)

* * *

Sasuke se permit une petite pause avant de rentrer au village. Le temps était agréable, ensoleillé, accompagné d'un vent frais qui soufflait sur le pays. Tout allait bien dans sa vie. Oui, même pour lui cela paraissait étrange, mais pourtant c'était le cas. Il avait réintégré Konoha sans trop de difficultés, Danzo et Madara étaient de l'histoire ancienne et le meilleur pour la fin, il vivait actuellement avec son petit ami dans une des maisons du quartier Uchiha.

Ce quartier avait été totalement réaménager, abritant désormais de nombreuses familles et commerces. Situé à une distance égale de la tour Hokage, des terrains d'entraînement et du restaurant de ramen favori de Naruto, ils étaient parfaitement installés.

Penser à Naruto qui devait l'attendre chez eux à cette heure-ci le fit sourire spontanément. La personne la plus merveilleuse qu'il ait rencontrée dans sa vie était devenu son petit ami. Il n'appartenait rien qu'à lui.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Sasuke devait être bénit des dieux. C'est en se remémorant le visage de son amour qu'il reprit la route. Il avait hâte de rentrer et de redécouvrir ce corps musclé, cette peau brunie par le soleil et cette voix qui une fois que tous les deux devenait suave et intense. Le mieux dans tout ça c'est que Naruto était toujours partant pour ce genre de combat rapproché. Non, vraiment, il n'avait pas à se plaindre même si parfois cela l'épuisait tellement qu'il avait besoin de plusieurs heures de repos pour s'en remettre.

Enfin il préférait ça qu'être loin de lui, comment avait-il fait pour tenir deux ans sans lui? Mmm, sûrement son entêtement, ça c'est sûr, il n'a pas toujours eu bon caractère…

--

A peine eut-il passé les portes qu'il aperçut un jounin perché sur le dos d'un gros chien blanc et avançant vers lui à une vitesse folle. Il reconnut le second ninja le plus bruyant du village, autrement dit Kiba.

- Uchiha ! Uchiha !

- Hn

- Suis moi. Faut que tu ailles voir Naruto !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Cette annonce ne présageait rien de bon. Le blond avait-il fait une connerie ? Il s'était encore saoulé avec les garçons ? Une erreur diplomatique, peut être ? Il s'était blessé ? Les pensées fusèrent dans l'esprit du brun et il attendait des explications qui mettaient trop de temps à arriver à son goût.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec Naruto ?

- C'est mieux que tu ailles voir, tu jugeras par toi même, il doit encore être dans le bureau de Gondaime.

Une fois le lieu connu il se téléporta aussitôt, laissant par la même occasion Kiba seul au milieu de la rue.

- Tss, il suffit de prononcer le nom de Naruto et il devient encore plus impatient qu'un gamin…

Fit le jeune homme blasé à son chien.

--

De son côté Sasuke, arrivé à bon port, avait du mal à respirer normalement. Kami-sama, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça !

- Roh teme, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois dans cet état ! Et ne t'avise pas de te moquer ou je t'assure que tu le regretteras !! Annonça le blond d'un ton menaçant.

Non, se moquer n'était pas la première chose qui lui traversait l'esprit à cet instant. Ce n'était définitivement pas ce qu'il avait envie de faire.

Etaient présentes dans la pièce trois personnes, Tsunade assise devant son bureau comme d'ordinaire, Sasuke toujours pétrifié par le choc et Naruto. Celui-ci très embarrassé essayait désespérément de cacher ses oreilles de renard qui dépassaient de sa chevelure dorée ainsi que sa queue rousse terminant sur une pointe de poils blancs.

L'héritier du clan Uchiha venait d'arriver au paradis, sur le plan visuel du moins. La créature la plus sexy qui puisse exister venait de se matérialiser devant lui. Celle-ci ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son petit ami si ce n'est qu'elle était dotée en plus d'une queue de renard qui avait l'air extrêmement douce et de deux oreilles frétillantes. Et pour couronner le tout cette créature céleste était habillée d'un kimono bleu marine.

Oh Dieu, comme il avait envie de caresser cette créature, de pouvoir toucher ces oreilles, d'embrasser ces lèvres roses et de faire glisser ce kimono le long de son corps. Il décida qu'il était temps de se ressaisir, il essuya le sang qui coulait abondamment de son nez et prit une grande inspiration.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour te mettre dans cet état, dobe ?

- Il a pris des pilules énergétiques de Kiba qui sont faites à base d'hormones animales. Il semblerait qu'à cause de Kyuubi, il y ait eu des effets secondaires…

- Non, mais je vous jure que si je le trouve, ce sale clébard, je vais lui refaire le portrait. Ça devait augmenter ma résistance et mon agilité dans les combats en aucun cas me transformer en…en…ça !

- Il n'y a rien de dramatique, les effets sont temporaires, tu devrais retrouver ton apparence normale d'ici quelques heures.

Ah, cela voulait dire que Sasuke devait se dépêcher s'il voulait profiter pleinement de son Kitsune. Il envoya son rapport de mission à l'Hokage qui le réceptionna habilement puis se saisit du blond et le fit sortir.

- Oi teme ! Ne me tire pas comme ça !

- Hm

- Euh… Tu sais que la sortie c'est de l'autre côté ?

- On n'a pas le temps de rentrer chez nous !

- Pourquoi ? Où tu m'emmènes là ?!

Le brun avançait à grands pas dans le couloir qui conduisait aux appartements personnels de l'Hokage. Dans l'excitation du moment, il activa son sharingan, et au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures, il arriva dans la pièce voulue.

- Non, mais, t'es pas bien toi ! C'est la chambre d'obaa-chan, si elle nous voit ici elle va nous tuer !

- Je croyais que tu voulais devenir Hokage ? Il serait temps d'essayer la chambre avant d'emménager.

- T'es…T'es sérieux là ?

- Hm

- C'est ma nouvelle apparence qui te fait cet effet ?

- Peut être…

Naruto se recula un peu et fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants.

- Je ne sais pas si ça doit me faire plaisir ou m'inquiéter. Je te plais vraiment comme ça ?

- Mmmm

Répondit le brun s'avançant vers l'objet de ses désirs, et pressa hâtivement ses lèvres contre celles qu'il convoitait depuis un long moment. Le baiser était assez violent, Sasuke voulait montrer qu'il n'était pas prêt à abandonner la partie. Il voulait son amant et il le voulait maintenant. Rien de ce que Naruto pourrait dire ou faire ne le ferait changer d'avis. Cependant le kitsune, mal à l'aise avec sa nouvelle condition, se débattait encore.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de le faire, tu as tout le temps envie !

- Oui, peut être, mais…

L'Uchiha sentait sa patience s'épuiser, si Naruto continuait à hésiter, il n'allait pas pouvoir jouer avec son renard. Pour convaincre le blond, rien n'était plus efficace que l'action et c'est une chose que son petit ami savait très bien…

Sasuke passa sa main sous le kimono en soie, caressant le torse halé qui frémit sur son passage. Il frôla à peine les points érogènes qu'il connaissait de Naruto, le frustrant délibérément. Il descendit un peu plus la main et s'aperçu que l'autre homme ne portait pas de sous vêtements.

Hmm, arracher ce kimono et le prendre violemment était une option très tentante. Mais il voulait faire ça bien, après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours que son amour se transformait en un adorable kitsune.

L'Uzumaki se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de gémir. C'était assez rare que son teme de malheur se montre si entreprenant, d'habitude c'était plutôt lui qui prenait l'initiative. Il regarda plus attentivement son petit ami, vêtu de l'habit réglementaire des jounins. Sa mission avait dû être un jeu d'enfant, il n'avait pas une égratignure. La peau si blanche habituellement était devenu légèrement rose, preuve des pensées érotiques qui devaient traverser son esprit. Et Naruto pouvait clairement voir la bosse déjà formée sous le pantalon du brun.

- Pervers

Ce n'était pas une insulte, il faisait juste remarquer à son amant qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir une libido très active.

- Si tu pouvais te voir, tu serais dans le même état.

- Hm, peut être bien. Après tout je suis extrêmement sexy, pas vrai teme ?

- Oh, oui ! Rapproche toi un peu, pour me montrer à quel point tu es sexy…

Naruto avait avec l'âge acquit un important pouvoir de séduction et aimait beaucoup en jouer, notamment avec Sasuke. Il allait rendre fou le brun avec son sex appeal et ses petites oreilles pointues. Il poussa fortement son petit ami, qui retomba sur le futon derrière lui. Il voulut alors se saisir du kitsune par le bras pour qu'il vienne le rejoindre, mais celui-ci se recula et se mit hors de portée.

Sasuke comprit lorsqu'il vit le blond détacher lentement la ceinture bleu ciel retenant le kimono. Naruto passa lentement ses mains sur son corps, découvrant ainsi son torse, et tout ça en ne cessant de fixer des yeux l'Uchiha qui n'en menait pas large. Il ouvrit finalement le kimono en entier, et appela le prénom de son amant de sa voix la plus sensuelle.

Les mains de Sasuke tremblaient, il avait pleinement conscience de son sexe dressé qui demandait un peu d'attention. Mais il refusait de se toucher, il voulait jouir avec Naruto. Avec ce magnifique homme devant lui.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'en porte jamais. Le kimono est un habit qui te va horriblement bien.

- Mh, chui pas très à l'aise dedans, ça m'empêche de bouger. Mais, dans cet état, je ne pouvais pas porter de pantalon, l'avantage c'est que ça va assez vite pour se déshabiller.

- Aller, viens me rejoindre maintenant.

Le blond fit mine d'hésiter, se retourna et fit glisser entièrement le kimono, Sasuke déglutit soudainement. Il vit le renard s'approcher, il avait l'impression de voir la scène au ralentit, scrutant le moindre frémissement, chaque mouvement de sa queue ou de ses oreilles ou encore l'éclat de ses yeux. Tout était fascinant chez lui à cet instant.

Naruto s'assit finalement sur un Sasuke un peu surpassé par les évènements. Le kitsune sourit puis fit sortir légèrement sa langue et vint redessiner le contour des lèvres roses pâles de son amant. Ce petit jeu se transforma bien vite en baiser plus profond, étouffant les gémissements venant des deux garçons. Le blond écorcha un peu la lèvre inférieur de Sasuke, ce n'était pas voulu, mais ses canines avaient quelques peu poussées à cause des pilules.

L'Uchiha, encore habillé, passa ses mains dans la chevelure blonde, elles glissèrent bien vite vers les oreilles rousses. Naruto poussa un petit cri de surprise à ce contact. C'était bizarre, mais agréablement bizarre. Sasuke content de cette réaction, se redressa un peu et encouragea le kitsune à s'allonger sur le lit. Il se mit au dessus encadrant les cuisses musclées de ses genoux. Il défit sa veste d'un geste vif, et enleva aussi vite son haut en résille. Il retourna ensuite vers les lèvres douces et gourmandes du blond.

Naruto avait un goût…un goût, il ne savait pas très bien comment le décrire, mais une chose était sûr c'était que ce goût était magique. Il lécha doucement sa joue, s'amusant avec les trois moustaches dessinées dessus.

- Je veux te goûter, je veux sentir ton goût sur ma langue. Je vais te lécher de partout. Tu le veux aussi, pas vrai mon kitsune ?

- Nnnh, Sasuke, j'adore quand tu parles comme ça.

- Hm, je sais. Je sais ce que tu veux. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais te le donner.

Il fit glisser sa bouche dans le cou de son amant et entreprit de lui donner de légers baisers, aussi délicats que possible. Naruto se relaxa, profitant pleinement de la douceur de l'Uchiha. Ce ninja était l'un des plus craints et des plus puissants de leur époque, et pourtant il pouvait être si doux avec lui. Jamais il ne regretterait d'avoir persévéré dans son combat pour ramener Sasuke, et jamais il ne regretterait sa décision de vivre avec lui. Même si peu de gens pouvaient comprendre, Sasuke était fait pour lui et il n'y avait rien à faire contre ça.

Le brun descendit à la base du cou, donnant des petits coups de langue en alternance avec les baisers. Ses doigts glissaient un peu partout sur le corps de Naruto, lui donnant des frissons. Il descendit encore et se mit à mordiller son ventre au niveau du nombril. Le blond poussait des râles d'anticipation. Finalement l'Uchiha se décida à passer aux choses sérieuses, enfin pas trop rapidement quand même. Il passa sa langue sur le gland rougit puis suivit avec sa bouche la petite veine jusqu'à la base du sexe. Le blond courba le dos, c'était bon, mais ce n'était pas assez, ça en devenait atroce toute cette attente.

- Sasuke !

Celui-ci enfourna la bonne moitié de sa virilité, enroulant sa langue, faisant ainsi glisser sa bouche pour de longs et langoureux mouvements.

Naruto cru s'étouffer, l'Uchiha était vraiment bon à ça. Il se concentra sur cette sensation, la bouche fut bientôt remplacée par une main. Et à présent des yeux noirs le regardaient avec un désir non dissimulé.

- Tu veux bien sucer ces doigts pour moi, petit kitsune ?

Le blond fit une petite grimace, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait plus été uke, il prit cependant les doigts dans sa bouche sans contestation. Il les humidifia autant que possible puis se rallongea sur le dos. Sasuke releva les jambes bronzées et les écarta. Il massa l'intimité du kitsune doucement avec sa langue, il poussait un peu les bords pour les détendre, mais sans jamais rentrer à l'intérieur. Au vu des différents gestes d'impatience de l'Uzumaki, il se décida à y insérer un doigt. Dieu, c'était serré, et ce n'était qu'un doigt. Son pantalon se rétrécit encore un peu en pensant à ce que ce serait d'être en lui. Il glissa le second doigt et fit des mouvements d'ondulation à l'intérieur. Naruto releva les hanches, montrant qu'il était prêt. Le brun continua un peu, pour le plaisir de voir le kitsune se tordre sous lui et supplier silencieusement.

Il enleva son pantalon et son boxer qui atterrirent près de leurs chaussures. Il se pencha sur son amour et alla quémander un baiser, il se positionna et poussa doucement. L'entrée était difficile, il l'avait bien préparé, mais sans lubrifiant c'était toujours un peu moins facile. Le blond se força à se détendre et accueilli ce corps étranger après quelques longues respirations. Sasuke consommait pas mal de chacra pour se contenir, il avait presque oublié cette sensation merveilleuse, être entouré de chaleur, c'est à peine si ses bras le soutenaient encore.

Il commença ses mouvements de va et viens sachant que même si Naruto n'était pas encore ajusté, le plaisir allait bientôt l'envahir. Pour lui c'était déjà le cas, il accéléra un peu pour plus de contact, mais fut coupé dans son élan par le blond.

- Ngh, teme, stop, deux minutes.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, je te fais mal ? Demanda-t-il, d'un air assez inquiet.

- Mais non abruti ! C'est juste que je suis pas très à l'aise dans cette position avec mes nouveaux attributs, notamment celui au bas de mon dos.

Le brun regarda plus attentivement et en effet la queue de renard semblait quelque peu écrasée.

- Usuratonkachi ! Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?

Sasuke se retira, se mis sur le côté et attrapa les hanches de son amant et le renversa sur lui.

- Moui, je pense que je serais plus à l'aise comme ça.

- En plus je te vois mieux.

- Teme, t'es vraiment qu'un pervers

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai d…

Il ne put finir car Naruto avait pris les devants, l'avait chevauché et reprit son sexe entièrement en lui. Il poussa un gémissement rauque lorsque son amant commença à onduler des hanches, prenant lui même ce qu'il voulait. Il se releva puis se rengaina, faisant tourner la tête de l'Uchiha.

- Naruto…

Ce dernier était rougi par la chaleur et le plaisir, il s'était positionné de telle sorte que Sasuke frappe sa prostate à chaque fois.

- Oui, vas y plus vite, montre moi comme je t'ai manqué.

- Sasuke…Ta mission n'a duré que 24 heures.

Il accéléra le rythme néanmoins, les faisant s'essouffler à essayer de parler.

- Et ?

- C'est un peu court comme durée pour ressentir un manque.

- Une journée loin de toi…ça reste une journée de perdue.

Naruto se pencha pour l'embrasser, il pouvait être si mignon parfois, enfin la plupart du temps il restait un enfoiré, mais il l'aimait comme ça.

- Ce sont les oreilles ou la queue de renard qui te rendent romantique comme ça ?

- Les deux, je crois.

- Nnnnh, plus !

Le brun venait de soulever les hanches, s'enfonçant encore plus loin, intensifiant leur plaisir. Le kitsune passa ses mains sur la peau blanche, l'écorchant quelquefois à cause des ongles transformés en griffes. Ces petites blessures étaient le dernier souci de l'Uchiha Il était submergé par toutes ces sensations, le corps chaud de Naruto se déhanchant au-dessus de lui, sa queue soyeuse venant chatouiller ses cuisses et la volupté de ce moment. Il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps et à ce qu'il pouvais voir c'était la même chose pour le blond.

Dans un dernier éclat de lucidité, il prit le membre du kitsune en main, et se mis à le caresser en rythme, ce ne fut que quelques instants après qu'il vint entre leurs deux corps. Sasuke jouit à son tour en criant le nom de son amant.

Naruto s'allongea un instant sur le corps du brun, c'était l'extase, des vagues de plaisir venaient encore le secouer. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs, profitant de l'odeur agréable qui l'envahissait.

Il reprit peu à peu son souffle et s'allongea à sur l'autre côté du lit.

Ils étaient transpirants et encore haletants, Sasuke prit la main du blond dans la sienne. Une autre chose que Naruto adorait, si l'Uchiha n'était pas une personne qu'on pouvait qualifier de 'tactile' il était quand même câlin après l'amour, et c'était vraiment une chance.

Si Tsunade-sama pouvais voir son lit dans cet état et ses draps tâchés pour sûr ils le sentiraient passer. Elle serait même être capable de détruire Konoha à la force de ses poings. Sasuke se promit de remettre la pièce en l'état dès qu'il serait de nouveau opérationnel.

- Dobe ?

- Mh ?

- Tu penses qu'il en a encore de ces pilules Kiba ?

- Même pas en rêve, enfoiré !

Sasuke aurait presque envie de bouder, mais cela ne devrait pas être si difficile que ça de se procurer ces pilules magiques. Après tout les dieux étaient effectivement de son côté…

* * *

Sasuke toujours en train de caresser son kitsune adoré...

**Naruto: **Lâche moi teme ! Je ne suis pas une peluche ! Et toi traitresse ! Je te croyais supportrice du NaruSasu !?

**Nynoo:** Oui, c'est vrai, mais c'est une fois par an, je pouvais bien faire un petit effort.

**Sasuke : **Comment ça qu'une fois par an ?! Je veux un SasuNaru pour mon anniversaire !

**Nynoo:** Nan !

**Sasuke:** Tu sais que je pourrais te tuer si je le voulais..?

**Nynoo:** Tu sais que je pourrais faire une fic où Naruto aurait son harem et où tu sortirais avec Sakura ?

**Sasuke:** Tu n'oserais jamais !

**Nynoo:** Va savoir...Faudrait pas me tenter !

**Naruto:** Teme, arrête de triturer mes oreilles. Je sais qu'elle te stresse, la folle, mais c'est pas une raison !

**Sasuke et Nynoo**: -_-

**Naruto**: Quoi ?

**Sasuke**: Laisse tomber...

**Nynoo**: Et encore un JOYEUX SASUNARU DAY à tous !!! ^^


End file.
